In The Dark
by Mrs.CaiusVolturi
Summary: Isabella. 20 years old. Hunter of supernatural. Isabella, or Bella is a sadistic woman. Daughter of Hunters, born to carry on the family tradition. But what happens when she falls in love with what she hunts? or better yet, when she becomes the hunted.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fanfic.

Just saying I'm going to do ONE DISCLAIMER for the WHOLE STORY. I do hope you will enjoy reading this. First chapter will be up shortly so...

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR TEEN WOLF. ALL CHARACTERS AND RECOGNIZED SETTINGS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.

Many thanks,


	2. IN THE DARK CHAPTER 1

3RD POV

A girl, no older than 20, was sauntering through a dark alley way. Her breathing laboured and coming out in short pants. Long mahogany locks were imprisoning tangles and knots, matted to her forehead and cheeks by a sheen layer of beaded sweat.

The only sound other than her heavy breathing was her combat boots, echoing off the walls of buildings surrounding her, and the smell of old leather invaded her nose. Her slow pace began to break out into a faster one as a movement to her left caught her attention, loading a gun with bullets made of Cold One venom and then cocking it, she slowly raised it. Waiting for the creature that is only believed to be mythological to most, to come out of hiding. A blur of white alerted her to the very end of the alley, away from any light.

Sighing in irritation, she calls out knowing it can hear her, "Oh come on, the sooner you come out, the faster I'll make your death. I might even _try _to make it painless for y-".

She was cut off by a strong blow to her chest, pushing her back with its strong force.

The Cold One comes into view hissing with hunger and anger burning in its onyx eyes, before dissapearing back into the shadows as bullets were fired straight at him. Grabbed from behind and pinned to the brick wall,

she sneers "is that all you got?".

Using her body weight she reverses the pin, straddling the Vampire, dodging his blows by his fist, then is hit in the jaw by his other hand. She presses the gun at his chest and pulls the trigger, before twisting his head from his neck, finding pleasure in the sound of porcelian breaking. Tossing the body into a nearby dumpster, she then proceeds to light it on fire before walking back to her car, a Hennessy Venom GT. Pausing once to spit out blood.

Opening the boot, and raising the false bottom she puts her gun away, whilst checking she still has her knife in its holder under her jeans, resting on her calf.

Climbing into her car, she performs the perfect u-turn. Before heading back to her home town, Beacon Hills, in hopes of not running into more supernatural creatures, and to spend a couple of days with her family before leaving to continue hunting.

Her name Isabella Argent, OlderSister to Allison Argent and Daughter of Chris and Victoria Argent.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N AT BOTTOM PLEASE READ **

BELLA POV.

I'd recently received a call from my father, Chris. He had asked me to come back home, which was a big ask considering I put hunting above everything. Sometimes even family. It really isn't my fault, it was the way I was raised. However Allison never has or will know about how I put my life on the line every day. I lived with my family until about a year and a half ago, that's when I left to hunt on my own. My father taught me everything I know, sometimes Mum but not much, she gave up the life of hunting when she and Dad had me. Dad didn't though, but he just didn't go on hunts as much. As I grew older he taught me that the monsters believed to only torture souls in nightmares walked among us. He taught me how to hunt, hand to hand combat, how to handle a gun, and how to never back down. I hunt for the thrill of it, to hear the pleads and begs and do it all with a sadistic expression on my face. Anyway, my family is always moving, another thing Allison is lied to about. I mean she's thick enough to believe that dad actually struggles in the work industry or that mum doesn't like the town. It's only to find some more things to kill. Me and Dad used to hunt side by side before I left. But now, he says I should come home for a rest. So that's where I'm heading. My new home, Beacon Hills.

~ Time Skip ~

Stepping out of the car and onto the drive of my new home I was engulfed in a big hug and the sound of giggling and squealing pierced my ear drums. Pulling back I came face to face with my sister and before having the chance to converse with her, she snatched my hand, dragging me inside against my weak protests to get my bags.

"I cannot believe you're here! I missed you so much, don't ever leave again". She excitedly rattled off towards the end then using a stern voice with a smile gracing her face.

Laughing at her ways I asked her to show me around and she giddily agreed.

"And this, is your room". She concluded.

3RD POV

The walls were plain white as well as the roof, the floor however was a stained wood, The bed was white with a brown blanket thrown across the end of the bed. Teal throw pillows were aligned across the headboard on top of white pillows. There was three mirrors running horizontal above the bed and two bedside tables were situated on each side of the bed. A desk was under the window an two doors were along a wall to the side, one a wardrobe and the other an bathroom.

After a moment of silence Allison began to apologize thinking that Bella hated it.

"Allison" Bella whispered in shock, breaking Allison out of her rambling.

Allison met Bella's eyes as Bella questioned her, "You did this?"

"I- I.. yes, but if you don't like it it's okay, I mean I shouldn't have thrown this on y-" Allison stuttered, her sister

"I love it!" Bella squealed embracing Allison and thanking her.

"I'll leave you to it, oh and Aunt Kate is coming tonight, she's on her way." Allison informed her. A wide grin broke out across Bella's face. Bella and Kate were always close. In fact Bella was willing to bet her Hennessy that she'd hunted more times with her Aunt than with her Dad.

Bella also detected that Allison was hiding something, just as Allison was exiting the room Bella called out to her.

"Hey, Allison..."

Allison froze, her sister never spoke like that unless she knew something was going on.

She then turned around to met her smirking older sister. "Yea?" she asked reluctantly.

"You're hiding something, tell me, does this have something to do with a boy..." Bella trailed off.

Allison nodded shyly in confirmation as Bella sat on her bed patting the space next to her. This was all Allison needed, she bolted to the bed and began gushing to her about Scott McCall, before catching up with her sister, learning about her time away from her family travelling as Bella informed her. She just left out the tiny detail about the supernatural. They were interrupted by a very familiar voice echoing from downstairs,

"I'M BACK!"

Bella and Allison jolted upright from their lying positions on Bella's bed and both broke out into a sprint down the stairs, embracing their beloved aunt in their arms.

"Allison's gotta boyfriend" Bella sang quietly in her aunts ear, but loud enough for Allison to catch.

Ducking her head, Allison blushed, "Bells.." she hissed out using her nickname for her sister.

"what?" Bella asked feigning innocence like she always does.

Kate's laugh broke them out of their playful glares. Looking up the sisters saw their aunt smirking,

"Well we'll just have to invite him over for dinner now won't we?."

Allison groaned under her breath whilst Bella snickered at her.

"I'll tell mum and dad!" Bella confirms running off before Allison could protest.

~ Time Skip ~

3RD POV With Derek and Stiles

Stiles was driving his jeep whilst Derek sat in the passenger seat wincing in pain, trying hard not to show any weaknesses to the boy he thinks with a snarl, sitting next to him. On Derek's demand Stiles brings the jeep to a halt and he turns to face a glaring Derek.

"You know I'm really not scared of you." Stiles informs Derek, however the fear clearly written over his face said otherwise.

Derek continued to glare at Stiles, anger fueling in his eyes, intimidating the boy.

"Okay, maybe a little but.. uh, yeah a lot." Stiles reconfirms stuttering.

Ignoring Stiles Derek speaks for the second time "Can you tell that friend of your to hurry up." he barks out, unable to hide his pain no more.

Fumbling for his phone, he messages Scott.

~ARGENT RESIDENCE ~

Scott was introduced to each member of the Argent family, although he was shocked to find out Allison had a sister, and found himself intrigued with her. Not in a bad way, there just was something odd about her. He was intimidated by Isabella, or as she liked to be called, Bella, as well as her father. He sensed a very strong bond between the pair. Almost as if Bella was his her dad didn't have favorites, he loved both of his children equally although he spent more time with Bella for training and hunts. His phone vibrated, alerting him that he had a message. excusing himself to use the bathroom he left the dinner table.

Bella followed not long after, curious but claiming to her family she was just going to get more drinks for everyone.

When Allison was on the phone with Scott inviting him over, Bella was pulled to the side with her father and aunt. She listened attentively to what her aunt had to say about the wolves she claimed to have been attacked by and seen.

Her father confirming his sister with the fact of seeing the two wolves himself. Great more supernatural, just what I need, can't seem to catch a break can I? Bella questioned herself mentally.

An alarm going off followed by a door slamming stopping the alarm broke her out of her thoughts. Continuing to follow the hall that Scott took she ended up behind him.

"Does that look like a bathroom?" Bella questions.

Jumping at the voice, Scott stutters, his nerves getting the best of him, "Nope I don't think it is. I think I'm lost.. uh, you know, big house and all..." he trails off feeling like an idiot.

Huh, he isn't good at hiding his emotions now is he? perfect match for my drama queen of a sister. Bella smirks, and Scotts nerves doubled.

"Follow that hall, end doorway, use mine."

Scott was shocked, he thought for a minute he was going to get caught, or even worse, her dad to find out. After all, Chris was a hunter.

"Everything okay?" A voice questioned from behind Bella.

Turning Bella smiled innocently at her aunt.

"Yes" Bella replied "I was just telling Scott to use my bathroom. He got lost."

Catching onto what Bella was doing, as only her aunt would, she smiled and walked back down the hall to the dining room.

Following her aunt, Bella calls back to Scott,

Don't be too long, desserts almost ready to be served."

**A/N: Chapters will get longer as the story progresses. It will get longer faster when I know who Bella will be paired with, so please do take the time to vote on my poll on who she should be with, any suggestions on who she should be paired with that are not in the poll are also welcome, just let me know. This would be greatly appreciated. Reviews are welcome, positive or negative, but I will try not to be pushy about them. But Reviews are more than welcome. **

** x **


	4. Chapter 4

Previously;

"Everything okay?" A voice questioned from behind Bella.

Turning Bella smiled innocently at her aunt.

"Yes" Bella replied "I was just telling Scott to use my bathroom. He got lost."

Catching onto what Bella was doing, as only her aunt would, she smiled and walked back down the hall to the dining room.

Following her aunt, Bella calls back to Scott,

"Don't be too long, desserts almost ready to be served."

SCOTT POV

When Allison had called inviting me over to dinner with her parents, to say I was shocked was the least. I mean we only just started dating, but I supposed that they had to find out sooner then later. I was however slightly panicked, I mean her father shot me with a crossbow for fucks sake!

The door opened to reveal a woman, around forty, with a cocky smirk playing about her lips.

"Ah, you must be Scott. Kate, Allison's aunt." She greeted, introducing herself, holding out her hand.

"Yes, I am." I confirmed cautiously, shaking her hand. I was a little intimidated after my hand was almost crushed in her small palm.

"Well don't just stand there, come on in!" Moving to the side to allow me to enter, she called to Allison.

A moment later Allison came down the stairs, with a tall brunette with similar features to those of Allison's following behind. She held herself with pride and had a sneer on her face.

"Scott, this is my older sister, Bella. Bella, this is my boyfriend, Scott."

I held out my hand to shake hers, only to have her huff after sizing me up and storm out of the room, as Allison, Kate, and myself stood staring out the way she left.

Grimacing as she turned, Allison began apologizing for her sisters behavior.

"She's not normally like this." Kate murmured in confusion.

Allison sighed in guilt "I might have forced her to tell me what she had been doing while she was gone..." She trailed off.

"Oh?" Kate asked cocking her brow in question.

"Yea, she had a bad break up, a really bad one..."

"Oh, well don't you worry about her, I'll go find her." Kate said walking in the same direction Bella had a few minutes earlier.

~ Time Skip ~

Dinner was delicious to say the least, but awkward with all of Allison's father's and aunt's questioning. My phone vibrated in my pocket, alerting me to the text I had just received from Stiles more than likely.

Hurry up, don't know how much I can take of this..

I excused myself to use the bathroom, following the many halls to try find something that may help Derek. Opening a door and alarm sounded. Out of fright I slammed the door shut.

"Does that look like a bathroom?" a voice questioned from behind me, jumping in shock I turn around.

"Nope I don't think it is. I think I'm lost.. uh, you know, big house and all..." I stuttered, mentally cursing myself for sounding like an idiot.

Her lips curled in a sadistic smirk.

"Follow that hall, end doorway, use mine."

I was shocked, I thought for a minute he was going to get caught, or even worse, her dad to find out. After all, Chris was a hunter.

"Everything okay?" A voice questioned from behind Bella.

Turning Bella smiled innocently at her aunt.

"Yes" Bella replied "I was just telling Scott to use my bathroom. He got lost."

Kate smiled and walked back down the hall to the dining room.

Following her aunt, Bella calls to me "Don't be too long, desserts almost ready to be served."

Following her directions, I ended up in Bella's room, closing the door I turned to see a bag under the bed. She wasn't a hunter, but it was worth a shot.

I was proven wrong when I opened the suitcase however. It was full of sawn off shotguns, bullets of sorts, knives and swords, and vials of what looked like to be poison.

I then began questioning myself whether Allison knew about her family, I mean her Sister, Father and according to Derek, her Aunt as well are all hunters. My girlfriends family wants to fucking kill me!

Quickly texting Stiles the name of some of the bullets, he replied not long after saying that was the one Derek wanted. Taking one of them I quickly slid the bag back under the bed and proceeded to flush the toilet as if I really went.

Sitting back at the table, dessert was served, all was silent. But I did pick up on Mr. Argent, or Chris as he wanted to be called, throwing Bella and his sister a knowing smirk and Bella winking right back at them.

Insisting on doing the dishes, Kate proceeded to clear the table, alongside her sister in law. Eventually, Bella asked to talk to her father about her time away, leaving Allison and me seated at the table. Taking my hand she lead me to the front door.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know they would don tha-" I cut Allison off by kissing her.

"It's okay, I had a good time." I replied, reassuring her.

A small smile played at the corners of her lips.

"So I'll see you tomorrow maybe?" she questioned, pressing her forehead against mine.

Pecking her lips, "I have to see, I have work tomorrow..." I sighed in disappointment.

Hearing this she looked into my eyes "Hey, none of that, it's okay, I understand."

~ Time Skip ~

SCOTT POV

Arriving at the clinic, I walked in to see Stiles looking sickly holding a saw at Derek's arm, prepared to ciut off the affected area of Derek, his arm..

"oh thank god you're here." Stiles sighed in relief, before Derek collapsed on the floor, his face looking very pale.

Trying to get to Derek, I dropped the bullet. Which bounced down a vent in the floor.

"He's not breathing." Stiles panicked.

Trying to reach for it, I sighed in frustration, my fingers just out of reach of the bullet. My eyes clenching shut, struggling.

Realization dawned on me, snapping my eyes open, I began to phase, my claws elongating enough for me to reach it.

Turning around with the bullet, Derek was now standing, leaning on the table in the center of the room. Snatching the bullet, he ripped it in half with his teeth, he took the contents and pushed it into the gaping hole in his arm. Groaning loudly in pain, he sunk to his knees. Before long the wound had healed, leaving no trace of it even being there. Standing, he nodded in thanks.

"That was awesome! We have to do that again!" Stiles exclaimed in amazement and awe.

Rolling my eyes at his antics, I turned to Derek.

"Chris and Kate aren't the only hunters in the Argent family..." I trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Derek growled in confusion.

"I mean that, there is a third..." I proceeded cautiously

"Who?" Derek snarled, pining me to the wall behind me.

Allison's older sister, Bella, Isabella Argent.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. BEEN BUSY WITH EXAMS. THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE MAINLY FOCUSED AROUND DEREK AND THE ARGENTS.

WARNING: MILD SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER.

Previously

"Chris and Kate aren't the only hunters in the Argent family..." I trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Derek growled in confusion.

"I mean that, there is a third..." I proceeded cautiously

"Who?" Derek snarled, pining me to the wall behind me.

"Allison's older sister, Bella, Isabella Argent".

~DEREK POV~

This was the last thing I needed, to be on my death bed stuck with Stilinski. And I did not have very high hopes of these two idiots finding the right bullet. I could hear McCall entering the clinic from the back entrance, and the pain got the best of me.

Black. Nothing.

Gasping for breath I shakily stood, leaning against the table in the center of the room. Looking up I snatched the bullet out of McCall's claws, ripping it open and pushing the contents into the infected hole in my arm before falling to my knees in agony.

Before long the pain subsided and the wound had closed, leaving no trace that it was even there. Standing, I gave a slight nod in thanks.

"That was awesome, We have to do that again!" Stilinski exclaimed in excitement and awe, before McCall turned to me, uncertainty clear on his face.

"Chris and Kate aren't the only hunters in the Argent family..." He trailed off

"What do you mean?" I asked, growling in confusion.

"I mean that, there is a third..." He proceeded cautiously.

"Who?!" I snarled, pining him to the wall behind him.

"Allison's older sister, Bella, Isabella Argent" He stuttered.

I stiffened, before dropping him to the ground in frustration. I began to pace the room, pulling at my hair. No, this can't be happening, Her name itself had the most terrifying supernatural beings cowering in fear. Great, because now is the perfect time to have one of the top hunters, probably the best in Beacon Hills.

Sensing my reaction, McCall began to speak.

"Is there something we don't know?"

Snapping my eyes to his, I glared at him.

"Isabella Argent is one of the most feared hunters ever."

His eyes widened, "oh god..."

"You aren't going around there anymore." I stated.

"What?!"

"You heard me, you saw what her aunt did to me, imagine what one of the most feared hunters could do. She doesn't kill often, she tortures, with a sadistic smile on her face. She enjoys bringing supernatural beings pain. The only thing she kills immediately is Cold Ones, and that's only because they are time wasters and don't beg for mercy as much as others. So when I say you aren't going around there anymore, I mean it." I snapped.

"Well that's kind of hard, I mean my girlfriend liv-"

"What girlfriend!" I snarled, cutting him off.

He got this dreamy look about his face, "Alliso-"

Before he could finish I had him pinned to the wall again, "No, not Allison. Who knows if she's a hunter or not, and it's too dangerous for you to be around them the could kill you. And don't think of getting with someone else because your control is a very long way from being under control." I stated

Huffing he pushed me off of him and left the building. I the turned to Stilinski, glaring at him as he visibly gulped before running off after McCall. Before long I was walking in the door of the Hale House, it's burnt walls surrounding me.

~Time Skip~

BELLA POV

After helping Mum and Aunt Kate with the dishes and clearing of the table, I headed off to my room to see if the wolf had taken the right bullet, sure enough my bag was closed but left unzipped under my bed and the bullet holder open.

Walking back to the second living room, Dad walked in with Aunt Kate and Mum. Allison had gone to bed early as she had school in the morning.

"How many?" I questioned, getting straight to the point.

My father scratched the back of his neck nervously as he sat down next to Mum.

"How many?" I repeated demandingly, turning to my Aunt who was seated beside me.

"We don't know..." My Aunt trailed off.

"Well that helps." I snarked.

"Isabella.." My Mother warned.

Deciding to change the topic I asked the next thought that had come o me, "Do we know who any of them are?"

"Two.. at this stage, Derek Hale and Scott McCall."

"Great, we're tracking Hale tomorrow. I'm going to set up the basement." I chirped, before getting up to leave the room.

"Why are you going to set up the basement?" My father questioned, turning in his seat.

Smiling innocently, holding onto the door frame, I looked over my shoulder. "Oh, I'm sure you know."

~Time Skip~

BPOV

Stretching, I sat up and looked around my room. It couldn't have been later then 5:30 am. So I quietly began to change out of my pajamas, which consisted of a black crop top, and white boy shorts, into some ripped black skinny jeans, a red crop top, showing my stomach piercing, and my old battered leather jacket and combat boots. Throwing my hair into a messy bun, I began going through some of my suitcases to find my sawn off shotgun, loading it with some bullets, and putting the remaining into a smaller box down my boot. I placed my knife in its holder on my calf before walking down stairs to meet my family excluding Allison.

"Be careful." My mother states nodding towards Kate, Dad and myself.

"Always am" I replied, kissing her on the cheek before walking out the front door to my Hennessy Venom Gt. Following behind my Father in his red vehicle, shortly pulling into a long gravel and dirt drive that was surrounded by forest.

Cutting the engine off once we reached the burnt house, I stepped out, cocking my gun before walking up to the front steps with my Father and Aunt flanking me, observing our surroundings. I fired my gun once towards the sky, "Come on" I screamed before kicking the door open, before strutting on in.

"Show yourself." I sighed, bored.

Floorboards creaked above us before my father was thrown into the wall to my left, knocking him unconscious from the force of the blow. Immediately, Aunty Kate and myself went back to back, slowly moving in a circle scanning the room for any movement.

Before I could react to the sudden movement, My Aunt was throw next to my father, also unconscious.

"Show yourself!" I screamed in fury.

I was then grabbed from behind and pressed against somebody's chest, laughing I threw my head back into my captors nose, a smirk gracing my face as the sickening crack echoed through the room. The arms that were once around my torso and neck dropped almost immediately. Using their distraction to my advantage, I pulled a round house kick to their chest, knocking them back winded. Shooting the person in the shoulder I huffed, before questioning softly in their face after crouching down to their level, "Did you really think you could take me on?"

Cocking my head to the side I took in the person whilst they were in their weakened state. They were Male and shirtless. He had black short cropped hair, and stubble on his face. His chest was heaving du to the pain of the bullet and his hand was firmly over the wound in his shoulder.I assume this was Derek Hale. I must say, he has very nice abs and a happy little trail of hair leading to th.. Fuck, Bella stop yourself there.

He looked up at me after moving to a sitting position against the wall. Turning around I was about to go to my car and get some rope, as he looked pretty weak, too weak to heal at the moment before my feet were swept out from underneath me, I landed in a push up position, before standing and turning back to him. "Na Uh buddy." I scolded lightly in a playful manner before smirking and shooting him in the leg.

He cried out in agony. "Mhmm" I hummed in approval, "I'll be right back." I said innocently before running to get the rope. Coming back into the room, I see my family still passed out on the floor, I'd have to help them soon, this hunt was top priority. I crouched over the wolf looking him in the face and softly stroking his cheek, "I'm sorry." I whispered, his eyes glanced to mine. I smirked again before scratching the knife over his throat, not yet enough to draw blood. His eyes shone with fear.

"Now if you work with me here, one of us gets to have some fun." I smiled.

I reached for his arms only to have him punch me in the face.

Sighing I moved to straddle him to keep him from moving. His breathing hitched, and I giggled realizing the shirt I was wearing showed a lot of cleavage, not to mention my boobs were basically in his face. I began to tie his hands together, before reversing the straddle to tie his feet.

I Grabbed the rope around his wrists and dragged him across the floor to where my father and Aunt were lying.

"Was it really necessary to throw them into a fucking wall." I muttered in irritation.

Slapping my aunts face she came to. "What the fuck was that for?"

"Because I don't want to slap dad." I replied innocently, "You can do that."

"Thanks Bella." She sighed in irritation. "Where's the Mutt?"

Nodding behind her she turned top see him on the floor.

"Nice job" She complimented.

"eh, it was easy." I shrugged. "This one grew up in all the right places." I observed.

"I'll help you get him in your car. He's your problem if he's going to them basement."

A/N: Please let me know who you would like Bella to be paired with.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: WARNING FOR SWEARING. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Previously

"Thanks Bella." She sighed in irritation. "Where's the Mutt?"

Nodding behind her she turned top see him on the floor.

"Nice job" She complimented.

"eh, it was easy." I shrugged. "This one grew up in all the right places." I observed.

"I'll help you get him in your car. He's your problem if he's going to them basement."

~NOW~

DEREK POV

Riding in the boot of a car was nice.

Having bullets in my shoulder and leg is nice.

And feeling poison spread throughout my veins is even more pleasant.

But I must admit that I quite enjoyed the view I got when she straddled me whilst tying my wrists and ankles together. That woman has a very nice rack on her, and that ass, oh god the things I would like to do to that sweet ass. My thoughts were interrupted by the brightness of the sun blinding my vision. Clenching my eyes shut, I heard car doors slamming and the sound of chains moving. Cracking my left eye open slowly I look up to see Isabella, or Bella as her family calls her, pacing on the phone. Rising up slowly as to not attract her to myself, I tried to use my senses to hear the voice on the other end of the phone, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't.

Fucking Poison.

"Why is Allison still home?" Bella hissed into the phone.

"Get her out, I have the mutt and I need to get him to the basement before he wakes up." Bella seethed, turning to look at me. "Fine, I really don't care if she finds out Mum, she will eventually whether you like it or not." She sighed hanging up before walking over to me.

"Does it hurt?" She questioned, after getting no response from me she decided to say something else.

"Did you really sleep around with my aunt?"

Turning to look her in the eye, I glare at her.

"Fine, suit yourself." She snarks before pulling out her gun again, aiming for my stomach, her index finger applying slight amount of pressure to the trigger.

"Yes." I snarl, hoping to not to get on her bad side even more, I kind of blew any chances of being in her good books when I was born a werewolf, hmph.

She sighs, "Well guess that ruins some things."

She lean down to my level, her lips brushing over the shell of my ear, "Does it scare you, to be powerless to a human?" She questions, "Or for your life to be at my hands?"

Glaring up at her again, she smirks.

"Not the answer I was hoping for, but I guess we can't always get what we want." She pouts before pecking my neck once, then injecting me with something.

That's all I remember before it all goes black again.

~ TIME SKIP ~

BPOV

Pulling into the garage I step out before opening the boot to see the mutt is still sedated. Turning to my right I see my Mother and Father entering the room.

"I'm going to need some help getting him down to the basement." I inform, looking to my father and aunt for help.

"No." My Father sternly states.

Raising both my brows to him shocked, "And just why the hell not?" I question. "Isabella." My mother scolds.

Ignoring her I turn my attention back to my father, "Where else are we going to put him?" I question again, trying to get some answers.

"We take him back to the Hale house." My Father states.

"And why would we do that?" I sigh.

"Because Allison isn't to find out about us."

I groan out, "Oh god, not this again."

"What again? My Aunt asks, making her presence known.

My dad gets this look about him, pleading with his eyes not to drag this up again. He's heard it many times before, although my mother never has. He knows it's true.

"How Allison is the golden child." I say, gauging my fathers reaction. "She's the straight A child, the goody two shoes that never gets into trouble by breaking rules. She does everything she's told to. She's fucking innocent in everything and everything and somehow I always get blamed for it!" I scream.

My Father looked disappointed and guilty, Mum looked just as shocked as Aunt Kate.

"She's your perfect child, and not a stuff up like her older sister." I say calmly, slamming the boot shut before speeding out of the garage, soon pulling up to the Hale house, leaving my family stunned.

His body was a little hard to drag on my own but I managed. I began to lock his wrists with shackles before clipping a chain to each to hang him from the ceiling of the Hale house basement.

turning around I begin to take in my surroundings I noticed there was some human remains. Ahh, so this is what Aunt Kate did, she doesn't know I know that she caused that fire and broke the code. I haven't or will tell anyone, I couldn't do that to her.

A grunt broke me out of my thoughts. Smirking I bent down to take my knife out of it's holder on my calf under my jean leg.

"I believe we haven't formally haven't introduced ourselves..." I trailed off.

I throw the knife behind me, turning slowly to see it had just skimmed his right ear, stabbed into the wall behind him.

"Isabella Argent, but I feel that's a mouth full, and the emotions on your face you are so miserably hiding tell me you know who I am." I assume amused.

"So hot stuff, gonna talk?" I question.

Walking back over to my bag of weapons on the table nearby, I unzip it and begin to look through it, pulling out a Taser Gun.

"We'll start off small, and we'll go slow. I have a feeling this may take a while but be worth the wait." I smile innocently, looking up at him.

I begin to walk the area a meter or two in front of him.

"So... Derek? it is Derek right?, I mean you look like a Derek

"How Allison is the golden child, she's to precious to know that things that are believed to only live in nightmares walk among us. She's to perfect to not get anything but straight A's or Ditch classes. She's everything I'm not, She's perfect." I snarl out before slamming my boot shut, getting back in my car and driving back to the Hale house.

~ TIME SKIP ~

BPOV

Maybe I should just go back to hunting on my own again, or move across the country and try to take a break. A moan of pain breaks me out of my thoughts. Looking up I see Derek coming to. He was tied by the wrists in metal shackles, he isn't or will be strong enough to break through those.

Smirking up at him I shake my head, "You and I are going to have... So.. Much... Fun" I trail off. All I get in reply is a low growl as his canines elongate and his eyes glow blue.

Turning around to heave my suitcase up onto the near by table top, I chuckle "Well, at least I know I will."

The sound of the sliding door behind me grasps my attention, stopping me from opening the bag full of weapons.

Placing my hand on my gun, I peer into the dark.

"Relax, it's just me." The familiar voice of Kate breaks through.

I found myself hissing at her, "What do you want?!"

"I'm not going to apologize, I know you won't forgive me anyway, I came here to ask if I could have a moment alone with Derek..." She trailed off.

Glaring at her I shook my head. "No."

She didn't look surprised but she still questioned my answer, "No?"

"Precisely." I snapped. "Why?" I ask, "Why should let you, go anywhere near what, I quote you saying, 'He's your problem if he's going to the basement', and yet here we are in a basement." I exclaim, waving my arm out to the surrounding area. A moment passes and I can see her choosing her next words carefully. Getting bored with the silence I turn back to my bag of weapons, digging through them. Her next words shocked me.

"Because I need closure."

This intrigued me.

"Closure of what?" I ask curiously.

She took a breath, "We have history..." She trailed off awkwardly.

Well that slightly changed things. Here I was thinking of how hot Derek Hale was and then my Aunt, My Aunt, tells me she has fucking history wit him. Well shit.

"You've got 3 minutes." I say walking past her out the door finding myself sitting on the hood of my car staring aimlessly into the woods around me.

A/N: MY APOLOGIES, I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT THIS WAS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER OF HOW BELLA SEES ALLISON AND HER EMOTIONS TOWARDS HER FAMILY TIES. I AM KINDA WONDERING IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS AS I THINK IM BETTER AT READING THAN WRITING. NEXT CHAPTER WILL HOPEFULLY BE UP SOON. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR THIS ONE.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know in some countries the legal drinking age is 21 but from where I am its 18 and shall also be in this story. Don't like, don't read. I can't please you all.

Previously

"Because I need closure."

This intrigued me.

"Closure of what?" I ask curiously.

She took a breath, "We have history..." She trailed off awkwardly.

Well that slightly changed things. Here I was thinking of how hot Derek Hale was and then my Aunt, My Aunt, tells me she has fucking history wit him. Well shit.

"You've got 3 minutes." I say walking past her out the door finding myself sitting on the hood of my car staring aimlessly into the woods around me.

BPOV

After leaving my Aunt alone for her so called 'closure', I decided to go for a walk around the perimeter of the property, taking in the surrounding woods I also noticed faint paths and various different shoe prints. The layout of the prints almost looked like there had been fight or a struggle of sorts. Hearing a familiar laugh in the distance I sighed in irritation, "Allison..."

I also heard the voice of Scott McCall. Judging by their voices they were definitely getting closer. I still respected my Father in a way and without his opinion I would have figured it out for myself that Allison isn't ready for hunting yet.

Looking in the direction of which the voices were coming from I spoke, "If you know what is good for you mutt," I sneered. "You'll keep my dear sister away from the Hale house, it may also do you some good as well." I spoke quietly, knowing he could hear me. "I won't give you two out to my parents because she needs this, just make sure she stays safe. I'm trying to trust you, you make her happier than I ever could."

Looking down to my watch I noticed it had been long after three minutes since I left the basement. Turning back towards the house I thought of ways I could get Hale to spill about the alpha. It's clear he knows who it is. This also intrigued me, why is Derek protecting the alpha if Derek wants him dead?

Walking down the stairs back towards Kate and Derek, I could clearly hear Derek growling. Whatever Aunt Kate said clearly pissed him off, I mentally smirked and the words being said,

"Are you going to torture me?" He demanded impatiently.

"No" Aunt Kate replied innocently before I walked in, making my presence known causing Kate to turn towards me, then back at Derek, "But she is." Her smirk was obvious in her voice, she then turned and left.

I stared at Derek curiously tilting my head to the side in thought. It wasn't long before he felt my stare and met my gaze, only his was filled with anger and slight fear. It was nice to know that I caused that fear, and I only had hopes of increasing that.

"What's that?" I asked curiously, inclining my head to the padding on his right ribs.

Following my gaze, he looked at it for a moment before hanging his head with a huff.

Looking back at the padding I noticed the wires coming out from it, leading back to a box on a table. It wasn't there before, must've been Aunt Kate I thought to myself.

Confirming my answer Derek finally spoke, "Kate did it." It was a short answer, but it acknowledged my questioning gaze towards the box.

Walking back towards him, I ran my fingernails lightly down his sides, smiling innocently at him when he looked up questioningly. My lips quickly turned into a smirk as I tore the padding away from him, jumping back quickly as he began snapping at me.

"Is that anyway to treat a lady?" I scolded, my chuckle making it less serious. Before lifting the box off the table, then I dropped it, letting it smash. I grabbed a metal baseball bat out of my sports bag full of weapons.

"Do you know who the alpha is?"I questioned, already knowing the answer.

Silence.

"Do you know who the alpha is?" I asked more demandingly.

More silence.

I sighed mockingly before swinging the baseball bat across his face, shock was clear on his face. It didn't take him long to collect himself before he turned back towards me, spitting blood on my chest.

Looking down to my chest, the blood was splattered over my neck, my cleavage my shirt allowed it to show, and my shirt.

Looking back up to him with a dark look I brought the baseball bat up, full force, might I add. To his groin. He howled out in pain, before silence fell on us again but a echoing howl could be heard outside in the distance, it wasn't very close, but enough for my ears to hear.

"Fuck" I yelled. Quickly taking a knife and holding it up to his neck, I pushed his head higher up.

"Who is the alpha?" I demanded, scraping the knife just enough to break the sin at his neck and for it to drip with blood.

"Tell me!" I screamed, slamming him back harder against the wall, digging the knife more forcefully into his neck.

"Peter" He choked, "Peter Hale." He said.

I stepped back, but not before dragging the knife down his neck a bit more towards his chest.

"If someone really does care, like that lone wolf you've got out there. What's his name?" I questioned, clicking my fingers to try to jog my memory. "Steve, Stiles, no wait that's the friend isn't it... Uh, Scott!, ah yes him. If they really care they can release you, if not, well it was nice knowing you. Say hi to your family for me!" I said, smirking as he tried to break free of his bindings at the mention of his family.

I quickly gathered my stuff before walking towards the door, turning back to him I smiled before waving my hand at him, "bye bye now."

"Oh and make sure to tell Scott I'm out for him, not so much you, I only needed you for that!" I called through the sliding door before heading to a local bar to get a drink.

SCOTT POV

I managed to persuade Allison to ditch school today and decided to take her through the woods, after about half an hour she began to lead the way, towards the Hale house if I'm not mistaken. I could hear the low purr of a car before a door slamming. The wind picked up and I recognized Isabella's, Bella's, scent. Allison began to pick up her pace dragging me behind her and my fingers were laced through hers.

"Hey, I've got something to show you." She smiled coyly, turning back at me.

Stopping and pulling her into my chest I leant down to look in her eyes, "Yeah?, and what would that be?" I questioned softly.

Pulling away from my embrace she took my hand again and continued on her walk towards the Hale house. "I found this house the other day when I was running..." She trailed off.

I zoned out as I picked up on Bella's voice, "If you know what is good for you mutt, you'll keep my dear sister away from the Hale house, it may also do you some good as well." She spoke quietly, knowing that I could hear her. "I won't give you two out to my parents because she needs this, just make sure she stays safe. I'm trying to trust you, you make her happier than I ever could."

That confused me, I thought Allison and Bella were almost inseparable. Clearly I was mistaken.

"Wait!" I said to Allison.

She turned back at me with a confused glance, "What?"

"Well..." I trailed off, my mum is not going to be home for lunch today and Is working a double shift..."

"Oh really?" She asked mockingly.

"Do you wanna head back to my place?" I questioned, wiggling my brows suggestively.

She looked back towards the path that leads to the house, before glancing at me uncertainly.

"You can show me some other time." I suggested, hoping to appease her.

Turning back to me she sighed in disappointment before smiling a small smile, "Sure."

As we were walking back to the car, the howl filled with agony and pain from Derek didn't go unnoticed by me. It made me more fearful of the Argents, especially Isabella. I wouldn't admit it out loud... willingly I mentally cringed. Derek wasn't one to show pain, so this must be excruciating. I hope he knows I was here. Isabella just confirmed that my priority was Allison.

I still don't get what she meant when she said that I make Allison more happier than she ever could,

"Hey Allison... can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?" She asked before starting the car and heading back towards town.

I sighed, "Are you really as close to Bella as everyone thinks you two are?" I question, mentally cringing as she stiffens before pulling over, her knuckles were clenched white over the steering wheel.

"Why do you ask?" She bit her bottom lip, tugging at it with her teeth.

Knowing she doesn't know about me or her family, I realize I have nothing to say. My mouth opens and closes a few times before she raises her brow in questioning.

"No reason." I quickly reply.

She pulls back onto the road sighing,

"Bella was never around much when we were younger..." She trailed off. "She was always out with Dad, Mum or Aunt Kate. And when she was home, she's lock herself in her room or in the garage. I asked why once when I was fourteen and that got me a slap across the face when I yelled at her accusing her of hating me so much and demanding to know what I did to her. She stayed in her room and didn't come out for a week. Only Mum was allowed in, and when she came out I'd always asked her what's happening, or why is she doing this, but I never got an answer."

Huh, so she was trained from a young age, great.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. It wasn't long after we finished talking before we pulled into the drive. And shortly after we entered clothes were coming off and the silence was broken by moans.


End file.
